Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 01
by Boredstick
Summary: Pokemon Destiny: The Path of LegendsFind your Destiny and walk the Path of Legends!Prepare yourself for the ultimate adventure ever known! After several kidnappings of many people around the world that are associated with legendary Pokemon and Ash, Ash su


_Boredstick proudly presents:_

_Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends_

_**Foreword:**_

First, thank you for your interest in my fanfic, and hopefully you´ll be seeing the movie version I´m working on at **YouTube**.

I have put a lot of my heart and soul into this work, and hopefully some events in this fanfic will come true in the anime show, one of the events being Ash and Misty reveal their true feelings toward each other…it´s no secret that this is **100 AAML based** .

Just want to emphasise that this is really **an EARLY ´´work in progress´´** for the full movie: It really needs some tuning and refinement. This is mainly **a preview,** the FULL will eventually be up **when the movie is done**, that way I don´t constantly need to come back and change stuff every time I change something in the movie. Well enough is enough, again thanks for your interest, and start reading! _Sincerely Boredstick_

_**Prologue**_

´´ Life…the most precious gift of all…from a simple Bellsprout to a human being….life is flourishing all over the world, as everyone, Pokemon and humans alike, happily live their lives everyday…unaware of the many dangers that have constantly threatened them and life itself on the planet….

Most began when the menacing organisation known as Team Rocket was taken over by the founder´s son, Giovanni. Long had he wanted to continue his late mother´s dream: To rule the world through not only ordinary Pokemon, but also through the special ones: The Legendary Pokemon, many which never have been seen, only regarded to be simple stories of imagination…

But Giovanni knew better than that: His own mother was the first one in the modern world to ever know about the existence of Mew, the Pokemon which is said to be the origin of all life. Although she failed in her lifetime to find the Pokemon she desperately wanted to have in her possession, she entrusted her beloved son to carry on her family legacy: To find and capture Legendary Pokemon, especially Mew…

And Giovanni took her request to heart, as he relocated all of his mother´s funds to Team Rocket, focusing excessive amounts into finding Mew, while he used his own funds to start making his own role in the world. While the rest of the world had no idea what evil would rise up in the future thanks to him, one person did notice his odd and unusual behaviour and business associations: Giovanni´s wife.

Knowing that she was suspicious of his late meetings and secret phone conversations, Giovanni feared that she might bring down the entire organisation if he was exposed. He was reluctant to leave her, as he still cared about her nearly as much as his own mother. But one night an event happened that would change his mind, giving him enough reason to do the inevitable thing: She had found out that he had been transferring both his funds and some of hers to an unknown bank account.

Believing that Giovanni had an affair, she confronted him about it. Seeing not other option, Giovanni lied, admitting that he had found someone else, and told her that he only took her funds because he didn´t want her to have economical problems. Heartbroken, she tried to win him back, but Giovanni instead secretly left during the night, leaving only a letter behind:

´´ _I´m sorry it had to come out this way…I never intended it to go this far. But it did, and I cannot deny my feelings towards my new love just as much as I can´t deny you a better man. I´m sorry you found out like this, all I want now is to be able to get over you…._

_I have no choice but to leave you darling…and by the time you read this I´m already halfway towards Viridian City. Not only because for my love there, but I´ve decided to start again on my Pokemon training. That way you will always be apart of my life, as you helped me so much during my young training years…Those memories will always be dear to me no matter who I love…_

_I have left a bank account for you, with enough funds to make sure that you don´t need to have a hard life now that I´m gone. _

_Even though this is the end for us…maybe we will see each other again Delia...Goodbye... Giovanni_ ´´

Devastated by the loss of his wife, Giovanni now focused on his true goal: He immediately began using his funds to invest in multiple investments such as renovations of the Pokemon gyms, sponsoring the Pokemon League Tournaments, everything that could generate enough funds in the long-run to keep Team Rocket going.

After beating the Viridian Gym leader in such a swift and easy battle, Giovanni was offered to become the new gymleader. Seeing the opportunity of not only running the gym as a way of encountering trainers with strong Pokemon that later could be stolen, but also making a perfect cover for a new Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni gladly accepted his new role as the new gymleader. More than a decade later, Giovanni had an amazing breaktrough thanks to increased funding from his side:

His team, dedicated to find Mew, had reported that they may have found a Mew fossil containing DNA. Increasing their funding to an remarkable amount, Giovanni felt that he was close to succeed in granting his mother´s wish: To have Mew as the first of his collection of Legendary Pokemon. Giovanni was close to success…

Years later several events happened that Giovanni did not plan to happen: The Mew Project took an unsuspected turn, as the scientists, unable to resurrect Mew, managed to make a new Pokemon out of Mew´s DNA….They created Mewtwo. Adding insult to injury, Giovanni lost his role as a gymleader when a subgroup of Team Rocket agents, in charge of the gym for the day, tried to steal the challenger´s pokemon, which lead to the accidental destruction of the gym. Little did Giovanni know that fate had spun a web of coincidental events that separately were just unfortunate, but together formed a trail in which he yet hadn´t been able to discover:

Mewtwo was the reason Giovanni had to leave for the day, so the Team Rocket field-agents Jessie, James and Meowth orders were to run the gym while Giovanni was away. He just knew that they otherwise were constantly after to steal a powerful Pikachu from a young trainer. Fate however made sure that the young trainer was to be the first challenger in whom they lost to in a gym battle. Fate made sure that Giovanni would not encounter that trainer, because that trainer eventually was responsible for defeating Mewtwo when it had escaped from it´s confinement, vowing to destroy humanity and taking over the world by himself.

Furious of the loss of Mewtwo, Giovanni again began to reinvest in order to find Mew, be it a live specimen or a fossil, oblivious of the fact that when he eventually found his old creation Mewtwo, and managed to capture it, the young trainer again appeared by a twist of fate. It seemed that after Mewtwo broke free and used it´s powers to make Giovanni and Team Rocket forget about it´s existence and the events, that everything would be alright: That the world and the young trainer would be safe from Team Rocket… But then something occurred that would revive a long-forgotten vendetta:

Going trough some archive footage of camera surveillance in the Johto region from rouge agents, Giovanni had stumbled upon someone familiar…the young trainer. Giovanni started to remember what happened so long ago. Having a strange feeling that it may not just be rare coincidence, Giovanni decided to find out more about this minor menace, as he looked up every single bit of information about the young trainer. When the info was compiled, Giovanni was shocked by what he just found out: It was stated that the young trainer, Ash Ketchum, was the son of Delia Ketchum…Giovanni´s long lost love.

Also stating the Ash´s father remained unknown, Giovanni´s mind was filled with chaotic thoughts: _Was she pregnant when I left her, maybe she found someone else after I left her, could it really be?_ Suddenly the caring thoughts merged into a single thought came to mind: _Revenge and retribution_. Furious that Ash Ketchum had destroyed so many of his plans, Giovanni eventually decided that it was time to finally take action:

He found out that Ash was in the Hoenn region, probably on his way home after the latest League Tournament, so in order to get to him Giovanni had to get to _them_: Those who matters most to Ash, those that have always been in contact with him throughout his Pokemon training as well as his journeys throughout the world. Although Delia was known to still live in Pallet Town, many other trainers that were affiliated with Legendary Pokemon and Ash were scattered all around the world.

But Giovanni had found a special trainer, an actual gym-leader, someone that not only was revealed to have travelled with Ash ever since his journey, but apparently was his best friend that reluctantly had to leave him to take over the Cerulean Gym. Misty Williams, also partially responsible for Giovanni´s failed attempt to recapture Mewtwo…had become Giovanni´s primary target. Sending his best field agents at disposal to go and abduct Misty, Delia, even Professor Oak, Giovanni waited for Ash Ketchum to return home, and when finding out about the situation, might follow a trail that will lead him to Giovanni and Team Rocket´s new and improved HQ.

What will soon commence will result into a series of events that once again will threaten life, and everything on the planet…

_Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legend_

_After a great tournament and unfortunate farewell from his friends May, Max and Brock, Ash Ketchum still heads on to become a Pokemon Master, and now thinking about settling down a bit, Ash decides to head home to see his family and friends that eagerly await for him to finally come back to his home…_

_Little does Ash know that he is waling right into a new adventure that will truly test all of his skills as a Pokemon trainer and The Chosen One…_

- Look Pikachu…there's Pallet Town. I've been away for so long, and even though things sometimes change, I will always find my way back home…

C'mon! I bet mom's just dying to see me after all this time! _Entering the door, which suddenly broke down into pieces Ash got horrified by what he saw:_

_The entire house seemed to have been assaulted, as there were burn marks everywhere. Walls were severely damaged, and Delia was nowhere to be found._

-OH NO, WHAT HAPPENED!? MOM ARE YOU THERE?! TALK TO ME, ITS ASH! WHERE ARE YOU!? ANYBODY HERE!?

_Suddenly sirens where heard, as the police surrounded his home. Ash got out and was quickly apprehended by Officer Jenny._

- Officer Jenny, you have to let me go! I just got here and saw all this devastation! I gotta go find my mom, something bad might have happened to her!

_Checking his Pokemon ID, Officer Jenny just briefly questioned Ash before she let him go. Ash swiftly ran up to Professor Oak´s lab._

_The police were also there, as the interior of the lab had burn marks and damaged walls. Suddenly Tracey was seen, as Ash ran up to him._

- Tracey, are you alright?! What happened?! Where´s mom and Professor Oak?! _Tracey quickly calmed him down, as they took a seat on the couch._

_The police then released an Alakazam, which used Calm Mind to focus on sensing what Pokemon where inside the lab when the event happened._

- It´s all so blurry: I was taking care of some of the Pokeballs in the storage area, when I suddenly heard a violent bang, and as I saw the front door of the lab slowly open I quickly left and looked for Professor Oak. When I couldn´t find him I decided to hide in a closet, as I heard Professor Oak struggle against the intruders. They apparently took him and put him inside a helicopter, and didn´t even bother to steal any Pokemon or anything else when they had the chance.

_The Alakazam then came to another Officer Jenny, using Psychic to inform her that a Sableye and Mightyena are the ones that caused the damage. _

- What´s worse is that Misty was visting. Since she was at the back of the lab, close to where Professor Oak, they must have spotted her, as I heard that she broke into the Pokeball storage area. She must have gathered all her Pokeballs, and when I eventually came out of the closet I saw her leave on her bike. Shortly after I heard the helicopter take off, as it left in Misty´s direction. I fear that whoever did all this and kidnapped the professor is now after Misty!

_Alakazam then used Lightscreen to attract all lose particles, making a mental map of the crime-scene, as Officer Jenny check the map for other clues. _

- I tried to call her at home and at the gym, but nobody answered. And since her sisters are away somewhere, Misty is all alone to fight them off if they appear!

_Knowing that the situation is serious, Ash told Tracey to remain at Oak´s lab in case Misty or his mom tries to make contact, as Ash left the lab and went towards the outskirts of Pallet Town to look for some signs of struggle or tire-tracks from Misty´s bicycle. Ash then decided to leave Pallet Town._

_Ash then headed for Pewter City: He knew that Brock probably would already be home, so he decided to go get him and see if he knew anything or could help out. Ash ran as fast as he could, his mind filled with thousands of thoughts: Who could have done this, what happened to mom, is the professor alright, is Misty safe from the intruders…Pikachu quickly snapped him out of it, as they continued to run in order to get to Brock and Misty before anyone else could._

_A day passed by, as Ash, exhausted from all the running, eventually arrived at the Pewter City Gym. He quickly noticed that the gym gate was broken._

- Hey, anybody here?! Brock, Flint, Lola, Forest! It´s Ash, something´s happened and I need your help! Suddenly Ash saw several Pokemon, unconscious.

_Ash ran to the house at the back of the gym, as he saw Flint and Lola. They quickly ran up to Ash, terrified of what happened in the gym just hours ago:_

_Lola and Flint were in the kitchen with the rest of the children while Forrest was training in the gym. Suddenly a violent bang was heard from the gym, as they heard Forrest, apparently struggling to get free, as his Pokemon tried to defend him from the intruders. _

_Then, in the knick of time, Brock had arrived, using the back door to the gym since the gate was locked. Terrified of what he saw, Brock tried to retake Forrest, but even though he managed to stall the abduction as much as he could, he got severely wounded in the chest by an Iron Tail attack._

_Running to his parents, Brock told them what happened and took the Pokemon that still could fight, as he left in search of his brother. Just minutes later, when they all were awaiting for the police to arrive with Officer Jenny, they heard the violent bang again, as suddenly a Pokemon battle occurred in the gym. _

_Shortly afterwards it all ended, as Flint and Lola saw Misty, absolutely terrified of something, run out of the gym, as she got onto her bike and left the area as fast as she ever could, as they then saw a helicopter on the gym roof, as it also departed, heading in Misty´s direction, as it began to follow her._

- That´s almost exactly what happened to Professor Oak, and probably my mom as well! Chances are that Brock might go to Cerulean to go get Misty. I got to get to them before the intruders! You two call the police again, and then go to Pallet Town, as Officer Jenny at Pallet Town said that they will gather all their resources there!

_Arriving at the Pewter Pokemon Center to heal the Gym´s Pokemon and get info from Nurse Joy, Ash waited at the desk while putting the Pokeballs on the teleport machine. Suddenly Joy rushed to him, telling Ash that Tracey just called in, and has news about the situation. Ash called Tracey instantly:_

- Ash, it´s horrible! Misty just contacted me a few minutes ago through the videophone, but some technical issues resulted in her only being able to speak, she couldn´t hear nor see me. She looked absolutely terrified, scared about something that recently happened, and she told be that she had little time to explain: here I´ll playback the video file for you: _Ash watched horrified, as he saw Misty, apparently scared to death by what she had experienced lately:_

_´´ Tracey…anybody…please respond…oh no the signal´s breaking up…listen I…don´t have much…time…they´re still after me and…took...Brock…I have to get…Ash and warn him…after him as well…I´m going to…oh no…they´re here…please…anyone that can hear me…please send help!´´_

- I have already told Officer Jenny here at the lab, she and her Pokemon will go through the video for any indication on who might be responsible. I have been trying to get to Ritchie, but apparently his Pokegear is not working or it must be damaged. I´ll stay here in case you need me. Keep me informed Ash!

_Not wasting precious time, Ash asked Officer Jenny at the Pewter Police Station to escort him to Cerulean City. Fearing that he might be too late, Ash began to think on what to do next, as Officer Jenny noticed his concern. She sped up, almost not being able to turn on dangerous curves on the road._

- I have already contacted the police at Cerulean City, they are ready with an assault force, called in especially to help you if you should need assistance.

_Ash was shocked, as they entered the city: Police helicopters roamed the sky, many of the streets were cut off by the police, as they got closer to the gym. Ash could not believe his eyes: The gym was nearly totally destroyed, as 5 Onyx dug into the rubble, looking for anyone trapped inside the gym debris._

_Several Chanseys carried some hurt Pokemon among the debris, as they escorted them to the Pokemon Center. Azurill was seen, severely hurt in the chest area._

- Alright now Chansey, this Azurill has apparently been hit with a very direct attack, probably a direct hit from an Iron Tail. We´ll have to treat it with…

- Nurse Joy, have you found anyone besides Pokemon?! Has Misty been seen or heard of?! Has anyone seen anything suspicious around the gym?!

_Pikachu then talked to Azurill, as Ash waited for Pikachu to tell him what had happened and where Misty might, and if she´s alright and safe._

- The Onyx have barely dug deep enough, and so far we already count 6 Pokemon that have been rescued. But no, Misty has not been seen nor heard of.

_Azurill burst in tears, not only from the pain, but by the thought that something terrible might have happened to Misty after it had passed out from the Iron Tail._

- Both Pallet Town and Pewter City have had these violent attacks that apparently involve abductions of several people, it happened at Pewter just hours ago!

_While explaining to Nurse Joy the entire situation, suddenly Pikachu got hold of Ash, ready to tell him what happened before Azurill had passed out_:

_Apparently Misty was visiting Professor Oak not only to check on him, Tracey and Delia but also because she got a disturbing video message from May: Although she didn´t say much, she told Misty that Max had vanished, and had been missing for more than a day. The police at Petalburg have, with the aid of the local citizens, scoured every inch of the city, but Max was nowhere to be found, so May called to Kanto to ask for any information and assistance from her friends. _

_About an hour after she arrived at Oak´s lab she got a strange, brief call from Ritchie, telling her that he was hiding from someone that might be after him. Before the connection was broken due to a weak signal level, Ritchie tried to tell Misty to warn Ash about something. Worried about Ash and Ritchie, Misty decided to cut short her visit at Pallet Town, wanting to leave early to go to Brock and head home, and try to solve the mysterious message Ritchie gave her. _

_Shortly before she was ready to depart Professor Oak was suddenly assaulted inside the lab, and although she only got a glimpse of the intruders, she took no chances with them, as she ran to the storage area, put all her Pokeballs in her bag and quickly tried to escape. But the intruders, already aware of her presence, immediately took of with their helicopter, and began to follow her from the sky._

_Believing she could get to Brock before them could, Misty eventually came too late: The helicopter had already went ahead of her and landed on the gym roof. When she entered the gate she was nearly hit by a Flamethrower. Trying to barricade the gate to gain time, it was quickly broken down by several Shadowballs. Misty had no choice but to again flee before they cold get to her, as the helicopter once again pursued her, almost waiting for a perfect chance to get to her._

_Hearing the helicopter coming closer, Misty eventually reached the Cerulean Gym, as she barricaded all the entrances, and while some of her Pokemon stood guard she tried to communicate with Tracey, but apparently something interfered with the broadcast. It wasn´t too long before the intruders managed to break through, as the last barricade was violently breached by a Shadowball. _

_Misty, not prepared for such a sudden intrusion, knew that her Pokemon were not strong enough to hold the intruders back. She pleaded for them to leave her alone, to let her go. As the smoke from the Shadowball cleared, two infamous characters were seen…Butch and Cassidy. Only telling her that they have their orders, and that they would suffer the same fate she would if they disobey, Misty in horror tried to make a quick escape by letting Gyarados battle them. _

_But Butch had already released Sableeye, as it fired off a Shadowball directly at Misty, hitting her right into the concrete floor, as she then slipped, falling down into the pool, as several of her Pokemon tried to defend her, only to be easily defeated by Sableeye and Mightyena. _

_Azurill was the last Pokemon they had to battle, as Gyarados apparently had faded away due to a malfunction in the Pokeball release mechanism. Togepi, trying get loose from Sableye´s grip on it, was protected by Azurill, which eventually got defeated by a direct hit from Mightyena´s Irontail, as Azurill fell into the pool. _

- The Onyx have found Gyarados´s Pokeball: It is severely damaged, but I´ll do my best to try to retrieve it´s data before it´s too late to save it. Officer Jenny can take you to the Pokemon Center and wait for more police assistance, also if the Onyx find anymore survivors here at the gym debris. I´ll remain here to help them out Ash.

_Not knowing what to do, scared by the possibility that something bad happened to everyone, Ash tried to remain focused, as he went to the outskirts of the city, asking for any piece of information that could help. As he got info that some trainers saw a suspicious guy run off into the nearby forest, Ash quickly ran off, eager to solve the situation as fast as possible. Seeing some broken vegetation in the area, Ash suddenly saw someone on the ground: It was Brock: He had collapsed, and was barely conscious. He had a hard time breathing, as Ash remembered that he got hit by an Iron Tail. Ash put Brock on his own back and ran off to Officer Jenny, which immediately escorted Brock to the nearest hospital. The sky got darker, as Ash continued to search for more trails and information. _

_Suddenly Ash couldn´t believe his eyes, as he saw something hovering right above him: _

_It was the Meowth- balloon. It was no other than…Team Rocket... (Chapter 2 is on it´s way)_


End file.
